


Pacify Her

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas daydreams about murder, Dammit Cas he liked her, F/M, Jealous Cas, Lisa is screwed, M/M, Possessive Cas, Songfic, Stop Cas hurting people 2k15, Stop Hurting Cas 2k15, Yandere Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie Martinez songfic featuring possessive Cas having to watch Dean with Lisa. Lisa is completely and utterly screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacify Her

*Tired, blue boy walks my way, holding a girl's hand. That basic bitch leaves finally, now I can take her man*

Castiel stared down from the heavens at Dean. And someone else. Lisa, if he remembers correctly. He growled protectively under his breath. How dare she try to take his hunter? Cas was HIS guardian angel. Dean’s angel. Cas’s hunter. that's how it was supposed to be. That's how it had to be. She had no right to get in the way. He swore to himself that if she hurt Dean, he would tear out her ribs one by one and throw them to Crowley’s hellhounds. The human slut girl planted a kiss on his hunter’s cheek, and the angel could feel his blood boil. She didn’t deserve him. She didn’t get to have him. The same word screamed itself over and over in Cas’s brain. Mine. Mine, mine mine! MINE! Not hers. She didn’t matter. Dean belonged to Castiel, and no one else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Someone told me stay away from things that aren’t yours, but was he yours, if he wanted me so bad? Pacify her. She’s getting on my nerves. You don’t love her, so stop lying with those words*

That filthy girl wrapped her fingers around Dean’s again, and Cas could barely control the urge to swoop down and rip her heart out of her chest. It would be so satisfying. But he kept himself from doing it, with only the notion that Dean would never forgive him. She was going to hell though. Cas would make sure of that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I can’t stand her whining. Where’s her binky now? And loving her seems tiring, so boy, just love me, down.*

The jealous angel listened carefully to their conversation, trying to find one single thing to explain why Dean was allowing her to cling to him like a common dog. He found nothing. She did seemingly nothing but complain about things, and he still insisted on letting her press her disgusting fingers into his hands. The angel grimaced. He hated having to see his hunter tricked like this. Tricked into thinking she mattered. Tricked into believing she could make him happy. Tricked into thinking she deserved him. His mind screamed at him to take her soul and give it to Crowley. She deserved to be there for thinking she it was ok to just sneak up and take Dean from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Pacify her. She’s getting on my nerves. You don’t love her, so stop lying with those words.*

When the watered down emotion of three words rolled of the hunter’s tongue, Cas could feel his wings puff and his grace flare.  
“I love you.”  
How dare he? How dare he whisper those words to that monster in there with him? He didn’t love her, he couldn’t! He loved Cas, and Cas loved him. She shouldn’t get in the way. She’d regret it. Cas drifted into his own mind, fantasising about what it would be like to tear her apart and prove to the hunter that he was the only one who could stand the violent lifestyle the Winchester’s led. That bitch couldn’t stand to even be around him if she could see him when he fought monsters. She’d turn and run at the sight of it. But not Cas. Cas could thrive in the blood-fueled horror of it. The two of them could do this forever if they wanted to. Just Dean and Cas.   
Forever.  
Always.


End file.
